


Schlafes Bruder

by SennaLaureen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Spoiler Warning: Ende der 7. Staffel!, Wincest - Freeform, kann als pre-slash oder rein platonisch gelesen werden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liegt im Krankenhaus mit Halluzinationen und Dean ist am Verzweifeln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlafes Bruder

This fanfiction is my intellectual property. I do not give anyone permission to offer this work for download anywhere or otherwise use this fanfic for anything. If you intend to use this fic, you can contact me via vamp-girl91@web.de to ask me for permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean war am Verzweifeln. Dieser Emmanuel war nirgends aufzufinden und langsam glaubte er, dass es nur ein Witz war. Aber Witz hin oder her, er musste nach wie vor Sammy helfen, und er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Sein kleiner Bruder litt gerade in diesem Moment im Krankenhaus und der ältere Winchester kam sich so hilflos vor.

Er parkte den Impala vor der Klinik und ging rein. Die Schwestern kannten ihn bereits von den zahlreichen Besuchen und ließen ihn passieren. Vor dem großen Fenster ins Zimmer des Kranken blieb er stehen und sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

Sam lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, seine Arme und Beine waren ans Bett gefesselt. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten eine Müdigkeit jenseits des Nachvollziehbaren. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber Dean wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht schlief, nicht schlafen konnte, denn die Erinnerung an Lucifer ließ Sam keine Sekunde alleine, hinderte ihn daran, zu schlafen.

Sam warf plötzlich sein Kopf hin- und her, als wolle er sich von Jemandem wegdrehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Als er Dean am Fenster stehen sah, leuchtete sein Gesicht auf. „Dean!“

Es war ein verzweifelter Ruf nach Hilfe, gepaart mit dem Verlangen nach seinem Ein und Alles, dem Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als alles andere. Aber die Hoffnung in Sams Augen versetzte Dean einen Stich, denn er musste seinen Bruder enttäuschen: er hatte keine Heilung, keine Rettung für Sam. Er hatte es schon wieder vermasselt.

Er drückte die Klinke runter und ging ans Bett, setzte sich an die Kante. „Hey, Sammy,“ ein schwaches Lächeln durchdrang Deans Züge, berührte jedoch nicht seine Augen voller Trauer und Mitleid. Sam lächelte zurück und ließ Dean keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als hätte er Angst, dieser sei nur eine Halluzination.

„Dean,“ seine Stimme matt und leblos und unglaublich müde, und doch war Sam froh, den Älteren wiederzusehen. Nun erschien ihm auch der Lucifer, der hinter Dean stand und Grimassen schnitt, nicht mehr so schrecklich.

Dean legte seine Hand auf Sams Wange und streichelte zart und beruhigend darüber. Mehr konnte er für seinen Sammy nicht machen. „Wie geht’s dir?“

Die Finger auf seiner Haut wirkten beruhigend und Sam schloss für einen Moment entspannt die Augen und lehnte sein Kopf in die Hand seines Bruders. „Besser,“ log er, denn Dean konnte ganz genau sehen, wie es ihm wirklich ging.

„Halte noch durch, ok? Ich werde ein Heilmittel besorgen, das verspreche ich dir, Sammy!…“

„Bleib einfach hier, Dean,“ Sam flüsterte so leise, dass Dean es an seinen Lippen ablesen musste. Als er verstand, was der Jüngere meinte, riss er erschrocken und empört die Augen auf. „Und hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie deine Halluzinationen dich umbringen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, Sam!“

Dean legte die zweite Hand in Sams Nacken und strich mit den Daumen die langen Haare, die dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht hingen.

Sam öffnete seine Augen ein Spalt breit. „Dean, bitte… Bleib hier! Ich brauche dich…“

Dean schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals. Im Endeffekt konnte er höchstwahrscheinlich so oder so kein Heilmittel finden und die Ärzte hatten ihn gewarnt, dass der Schlafmangel und der Stress seinen Bruder bald umbringen würden, sehr bald.

„In Ordnung, ich bleibe,“ flüsterte Dean und streichelte weiterhin Sams Wangen, während eine einzelne Träne aufs Bettlaken fiel. „Versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen, Sammy, ok?“ Dean wusste, dass es sinnlos war, Lucifer würde Sam nicht schlafen lassen, aber was sonst könnte er für Sam tun? Nichts.

Sam lächelte zufrieden, schloss seine Augen und lehnte sein Kopf in Deans Hände. Sein gesamter Körper entspannte sich. „Geh nicht weg…“ war das letzte was Dean vernahm.

Mit Unglauben stellte der Ältere fest, dass Sam eingeschlafen war. Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang glaubte er, Sam würde ganz aufhören zu atmen und lehnte sich alarmiert nach vorn, doch er spürte deutlich den Atem des Jüngeren auf seiner Haut. Einige Zeit wartete er darauf, dass Sam aufschreckt wie aus einem Alptraum, aber dieser war tief in einem erholsamen Schlaf und der ältere Winchester konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sam schlief, zum ersten Mal seit fast einer Woche!

Zehn Stunden wachte Dean neben dem schlafenden Sam, hielt diesen im Arm und verschreckte allein mit seinem Blick alle, die das Zimmer betreten wollten. All die Zeit dankte er Gott dafür, dass dieser Sam schlafen ließ.

Dean streichelte Sams Haare, lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Atem. Wer hätte gedacht, dass nach all der Suche nach dem Heilmittel die Lösung so einfach war: Dean selbst. Seine bloße Anwesenheit und seine sanften Berührungen gaben Sam das Gefühl, sicher vor allem zu sein, was ihm schaden konnte, vertrieben Lucifer und beruhigten ihn so, dass er schlafen konnte. Nur in Deans Armen fand Sams geschundene Seele Frieden.

Wäre Dean doch nur früher geblieben, hätte sich doch nur Zeit genommen, um für seinen Bruder da zu sein, statt verzweifelt nach etwas zu suchen, was direkt vor seiner Nase war, dann wäre Sam viel schneller gesund geworden. Aber jetzt nahm sich Dean vor, immer da zu sein, wenn Sam ihn brauchte.

Eine Woche verbrachte Sam noch im Krankenhaus, bis man ihn entließ. Dean wich nicht von seiner Seite, bewachte seinen Schlaf und konnte beobachten, wie Sam immer besser aussah: die Müdigkeit verschwand, seine Stimme klang nun wieder kraftvoll und seine Augen waren nicht mehr die eines gejagten, gequälten Tieres. Sam lachte wieder und Dean lachte mit ihm.

Sie machten sich wieder auf die Jagd, doch nun nahmen sie sich immer Zeit, um in einem Motel einzuchecken und zu schlafen. Dean bestellte jetzt immer ein Doppelbett und schmunzelte bei den Blicken, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden, doch es war ihm egal. Sam war bei ihm und das war das Einzige was zählte. Und auch wenn sie gezwungen waren, die Nacht unterwegs zu verbringen, legte Sam den Kopf in Deans Schoß und Dean fuhr mit seiner freien Hand durch die langen Haare des Jüngeren, während er das Auto lenkte, und konnte Sams entspannten Gesichtsausdruck beobachten, als dieser einschlief, eingelullt von Deans Berührungen und dem Geräusch des Motors.

Und wenn Dean überzeugt war, dass Sam nichts mehr mitbekam, flüsterte er ihm das zu, was sonst immer unausgesprochen blieb: „Ich werde dich beschützen, kleiner Bruder, egal was kommt.“

_Denn ich liebe dich._

The End


End file.
